


Faith

by IntoThatGoodNight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Deviation, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoThatGoodNight/pseuds/IntoThatGoodNight
Summary: This is a brief Season 9 - Episode 10 deviation where instead of escaping, Gadreel is captured and confronted by Dean. More of a 'what if' then anything else.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This was made back in 2011, but I re-found and thought 'this isn't too horrible, I can repost it'.

_No, no!_

 

He could feel it; the rejection that he had been trying to keep Sam Winchester from forcing onto him. The process of expelling him was throwing his grace out of the human's body at a rate he could barely keep up with. As he poured out through the man's mouth, he tried to locate his former vessel quickly-- he had little time to escape the area... but before he could make it to a window, a strange cylindrical object appeared before him.

 

No matter what he tried, the small, transparent object-- his mind quickly registered that it was a simple glass jar-- seemed to _suck_ him inside. It was only after the lid closed with a loud 'clack' and his attempt to break free of such a laughable attempt at capture, that he noticed the tiny etchings on both the bottom of the jar and around the inside of the lid.

 

_Enochian._

 

Any attempt to shout at the man holding the bottle was in vain; the Enochian etchings prevented him from speaking, among a plethora of other specific limitations. To put it bluntly; he was stuck in a glass jar as a cramped body of Celestial Intent and Grace.

 

Dean shook the bottle amicably.

 

“... It really fucking worked. Damn.” He muttered to himself, watching as Cas healed Sam; pulling the pins out of his head slowly.

 

“Now listen here, you dick.”

 

Gadreel's attention surged back to Dean immediately. If he had had a human vessel, the anger and trepidation he was feeling right now, would be apparent. As it was, all he could do was hover inside the bottle like a brilliant but tiny plume of light.

 

“I saw you. I saw your expression and how you acted when you first came up and offered me help. I remember that damn speech you gave me when Sammy got knocked out, and all those funny fucking looks I got every time I put myself down.

 

Now I don't know what changed... what flicked your little homicidal light-switch, but I’m willing to bet anything that there's something more then you just turning into another ‘Average Dick Angel’.”

 

Gadreel could have visibly started at that, for the expression he earned from the elder Winchester; a quick narrowing of the eyes. The man was pissed, but there was a point here that he was working up to, it seemed.

 

The angel wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

 

“I'm never going to fucking forgive you for Kevin.”

 

Gadreel felt shame bubble in him, the feeling coming unbidden and multiplied without a human wrapper.

 

“Whatever it is you think you believe in... and I’m pretty sure this is all about some fucked up belief -because you angels are all about that- I’m going to destroy it.”

 

The bottle shook under Dean’s rage, but while Gadreel vainly hoped that the human would be dumb enough to drop the bottle and have it shatter on the floor, a smaller part wanted to hear what he had to say.

 

But he didn't need to wait long; in this form he could hear the human's thoughts clear as day.

 

“ _I wanna believe you're just like Cas. Someone's fucking with you too. I remember what you said to me, you fucking bastard. You don't get to take that back. I'll show you what true faith is.”_


End file.
